


Dreamless

by Cantatrice18



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Dreamsharing, Feels, Gen, Nightmares, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9247805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantatrice18/pseuds/Cantatrice18
Summary: Queenie does not dream, but Tina does, and her nightmares are both vivid and terrifying. Unable to protect her strong-willed sister during the day, Queenie takes it upon herself to use her gift of legilimency and fight off Tina's dreams from within.





	

Queenie never dreamed, not even as a child. Her waking hours were already filled with so many random images and flashes of emotion that she had no energy left for dreams. At least that was what she told herself on the many nights she lay awake, holding a fitful Tina in her arms. Because her sister, so strong and independent during the day, fell prey at night to the worst sort of terrors, the sort that left the girl gasping and sobbing in the odd, half-world between waking and sleeping. Since before their parents died, Queenie could remember waking in the early hours of the morning to find Tina thrashing about, fighting off invisible enemies or struggling against bonds only she could see and feel. It became second nature for Queenie to climb into bed beside her sister, to hold the older girl close and guide her through the nightmares. Queenie’s power offered her a front row view of the battles raging within her sister’s tortured mind, and she would whisper soft words of comfort or encouragement in Tina’s ear as the night wore on. It reached the point where Queenie knew which nights would be bad ones before the pair even went to bed. In the morning they would pretend nothing had happened, that they had not spent minutes or hours in each other’s arms, experiencing visions of death and pain and horror neither of them had any right to be seeing. Queenie could tell the dreams humiliated her sister, that Tina felt weak and handicapped by her own mind. That feeling, at least, was nothing new to Queenie. During the day it was she who needed the shielding, her mind battering her with unwanted thoughts from every person within a ten-yard radius. Sometimes it got so bad she would be unable to walk in a straight line or hold a conversation. In moments like that Tina was her anchor, ensuring not only that she got where she was going and completed whatever task she’d begun, but that she did so without embarrassment. It seemed only fair that she do the same for her sister at night. As months and years passed, sharing Tina’s dreams became almost a ritual, a pact of protection. Someday, Queenie knew, the nightmares would pass. Until then she would be at her sister’s side, ready to take on whatever awaited them in the darkness.


End file.
